


The Start of a Terrible Forever

by MoonyEvansPadfootandProngs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyEvansPadfootandProngs/pseuds/MoonyEvansPadfootandProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot on Sirius's feelings in his new cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Terrible Forever

Cold grey walls greeted him as he was thrust into his new home: his brand new high security cell. His new clothing hung around him, old and worn, a previous owner had well used them, and based on the smell alone, Sirius guessed had died in them too. 

The dementors drifted off and Sirius slunk down to the floor huddled in the corner. He thought of his mother, always telling him this is where he'd end up, he never thought it would be true. He thought of his father, teaching a young and inquisitive child about the soul-sucking guards of this stone prison. He thought of his brother who narrowly missed a cell of his own. He let himself think of his family one last time, because he knew he would spend the rest of his pathetic existence focused on the awful things he did.

Slowly, as the hours past, and the memories of his childhood faded, his body sunk lower and lower until he was lying on the floor. Suddenly he was back at school, in the shrieking shack, lying on the floor after a full moon. The pain that came with the memory forced him to sit up, to banish the thought from his mind, to stop himself thinking about Remus. 

But it was too late. His wandering mind had lead him straight to Remus. He knew how alone he would be right now, and how much he would be hating Sirius. 

He didn't let himself cry. He couldn't, not on the first day. But he knew he wouldn't be able to hold them back for long.


End file.
